Mine
by Blackways
Summary: Hello, I’m Edward 22 and I want to help you find what you want. When I looked into those green eyes I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted him. BDSM AU
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

Chapter one

I sat down, facing him. His green eyes focused in his drink. He didn't give me a single glimpse. I waited.

He kept on with that attitude, drinking the orange juice so slowly I could feel myself melting in my seat. My heart was beating quickly and noisily.

Maybe he could hear it too, and I knew that if he did, it was the end of it all.

- Tell me something… you know nothing about this, don't you? - I blushed. What else could I possibly do?

The only thing I was certain of was that I had to keep my mouth shut. And I was so amazingly nervous that it was a hard task.

- Don't pretend. I figured it out as soon as you stepped into my house. – His voice was soothing despite his strong words. He had realized that truth and was going to kick me out of his house before I could even explain myself. But there he was, still, looking at his already empty, glass.

God. I had never felt my cheeks so hot before, I was sure I was going to hyperventilate any time soon. I crossed my legs and looked my hands, as if they were the most interesting things I had ever seen.

Suddenly he got up from his armchair and walked till he was behind me. I could sense his heat even though we weren't so close.

I wanted him. That was the pathetic reason I was sitting in the sofa of a complete stranger who wanted to make me his martyr, or something like that, and I was giving him my back not even trying to know what the hell he was doing.

- You have a nice hair, I like it. – I didn't know whether to thank him or cry. – You're tense. Why is that, Isabella?

I was not only tensed, I was in shock. How did he know my name? I'd always used a nickname. I stared blankly to his white wall; my stomach was aching so much. I jumped a little when I felt his fingers caressing my hair, _now I was sure I was hyperventilating. _

In a quick movement he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled my head backwards, I looked into those big and beautiful eyes, biting my tongue. – Are you going to be a good girl? Answer.

I nodded and let out a sigh. He smiled and I bit my tongue strongly. Oh, I was going to go to hell with no scale but I liked him so much.

- I have rules, Isabella. Do you think you're going to be capable of following them?

I nodded again and he let me re accommodate my aching neck into its original position again. I looked at him when he sat down and he smiled again. – I'll send you a mail with the rules. Now, go.

I picked up my sweater and nearly run to the door. I kept on running until I was two blocks away from his house. I rested my head on a wall and gave out a crazy and nervous laugh. I'd made it. Edward Cullen was going to be mine.

How little idea did I have at that time what I was going to go through for that man.

Not that I regret, though.

NDA:

**This is all for you Cristal and all your fault. I love you so much though xD **

Twilight is not mine, what a pity I wanted to pevert Emmet... :( Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine**

**Chapter 2**

- Where were you, Bells?

How can a beautiful day be ruined? By Emmet Swan. He was a specialist.

- Out. – I walked quickly to the stairs trying to avoid him.

- Out where? – A sweet voice made me want to scream and tell them to mind their own businesses. But I turned round and looked into the delicate and beautiful face of my sister, Alice.

- C'mon sis, you know you can tell us!

_No, this is the only thing I can't tell you. _

- I was walking around. Why are you so nosy? I'm tired.

- Have you already had dinner? –

-Yes.

I have always suffered from terrible bad luck. Maybe that's why my stomach decided it was a good moment to sound. I was hungry, but I didn't want to give them a chance to ask about my whereabouts.

- You little liar. – Emmet grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up as if I were a bag.

- Let me down, jerk!

- No way, little princess. You're going to eat with us what our adorable sister here has just cooked. – Alice smiled innocently.

- What? Are you crazy? You let her cook? – Alice began tickling me as we made our way to the dining room, well Emmet, I was

- How dare you talk about your older sister in that tone, Isabella? – I laughed. It was so easy to be with them, to live with them.

Emmet was the eldest and the one who actually worked. He was a professional football player. Not very well known, but he played fairly well. And believe me that I'm not saying this just because I'm his sister. He was the first of us to move to Seattle when he received an offer from the Seattle Seahawks.

Alice was the second one to leave me in that small and boring town called Forks with Chief Swan, my dad. She decided to study crime analysis. Nothing less appealing to my sweet sister, but there she was in her second year and happy with that. Weird.

I was the last one to leave Charlie alone. I did not know what to study yet. But I needed them more than anything; life was so boring without them around. It wasn't easy, I had created a strong bound with him and he felt it like a betrayal, just to leave without a real reason.

That's why I was here in Seattle, having dinner with my brothers.

- So… What are your plans for this year, Bella?

My plans… I looked up and smiled briefly. – I was accepted in the University of Seattle, also. I'm starting classes in a week.

- Really? What're you going to study?

- I was beginning to think you didn't care about me! Not even a single question in like… what? A week?

- We're busy people, Bells. –Emmet smiled while eating.

- No, you're not! You are in holidays.

Alice smiled eating her salad, it wasn't hers but she was vegetarian so we had our steak and she hoarded what she was going to eat. I exchanged glances with Emmet, it was not really nice to just eat meat and nothing more. – Em means he is very busy with that new girlfriend…

- You… - I stared at him for a few seconds, his cheeks were flushed. – New? How many have you had and why haven't I met a single one? Where are your modals?

Alice laughed slightly. – I don't think you're going to really like this one…

- Why not? – My brother's tone was sharp.

- Because you know how jealous she is of her older brother, it's natural Em.

- Hey hey, I'm listening, Alice!

They laughed and I could feel the tension smoothening. Well, I'd have to meet this girl anyway.

- Now… where were you really?

_No. no. no. _I knew I'd give up if they insisted enough and by the looks they gave me I wasn't the only owner of that knowledge.

- Wandering.

- Really? – Alice shook her head and for the very first time in my life I saw the always carefree Emmet looking at me seriously. – So, why wouldn't you answer your mobile phone?

_They got me there. Maybe because I had it in silence? _

- I'm 20 you know? I don't need you breathing behind my neck as if I were a little girl.

- We're not treating you like that. – My sister sat near me, holding my hand in hers. – But this is not Forks, it's bigger and with more population. Here you'll find things you couldn't ever imagine…

_Have you __already met Edward, dear sister? Is that what you're talking about? _

- I lived in Phoenix with mom, but of course you didn't. I know what is a city like, and… just leave me alone. - I made my way the most dignifying I could, hiding the obvious fact that I was running. I closed my door loudly and open my notebook.

I'd a mail.

Suddenly everything else lost importance.

In my mail box I had a message from Edward Cullen.

I hesitated, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know what the rules were. I clicked and hold my breath.

_Isabella, _

_I know you'll be freaking without even reading a single line. Just don't. _

_1)You'll obey me in every single thing. _

_2)I won't share you. Never. _

_3)You'll come to my house on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I know you work in the weekends. _

_4)You MUST tell me what your limits are the first time we meet again. _

_See you on Monday. _

I wasn't shocked. It wouldn't make any justice to my feelings, I was overwhelmed. My limits? What was this man talking about? How did he know I worked in the weekends? Was I going to see him on Monday? Hell, I started university on Monday.

I took my notebook with me and put it on the pillow. _Well, Edward, I'll see you now_. I opened his profile and there it was, his beautiful face smiling at me. Or at the camera, it didn't matter much.

I'd been in Seattle for just five days and I was bored to death. Emmet was never home and Alice, well Alice usually disappeared, just like that you were talking to her and you went to the kitchen to prepare tea and she was no longer where you had left her. She was always moving, she couldn't remain quiet. Usually she was out, shopping, and although she tried to drag me there I refused. That's why I spent long hours by myself surfing the net. It all ended when I came across with a page, it was more like a forum with chat.

That's where I met him.

Seconds after I registered he sent me a message.

_Hello, I'm Edward 22 and I want to help you find what you want. _

I felt weird, what was he talking about? As if he knew what I wanted? I took a look at his profile and probed he was completely right. Now I knew what I wanted. I wanted that bronze hair tickling my neck and those thin and beautiful lips on mine.

I wanted _him. _

* * *

**NdA: Hey! How are you? I updated pretty soon see? Don't I deserve reviews for that? Come on it takes just a few seconds to make me happy and to make me update faster! **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding it to favorites and alerths you're amazing =)**

**See you soon!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: First of all I'd like to make clear a point. When used italics (_this) _you'll read the thoughts of Bella at that time, if not it's always her POV.

Second, if anyone can be the bet of this fic I'd really be very thankful =)

Now, let's move on.

**Mine**

Chapter three

Monday came too quickly. When I opened my eyes that sunny day I was terrified. It was my first day at University, but that wasn't the source of that feeling, no. The origin of it was a 22 years old boy with an incredibly silky bronze hair.

I'd a quick shower and hurried downstairs to prepare breakfast.

- Hi, sis.

- Hi, Em. Had a good night sleep? – I asked him while I was pouring the juice in the glasses.

- Sure! Had you? – _Not at all._

-Yep… - I toasted the bread and sat down with him, serving his breakfast. – Should I wake Alice up? We're going to get late if she isn't ready in ten minutes.

- She's already gone.

- Oh. – I looked at the clock and growled. –I'll never make it on time if I have to go by bus!

- I'll take you as I have to pass near it anyway!

He smiled at me brightly and showed me the car keys. – When did you buy a car? – I looked at him gasping in amazement.

- Yesterday, while you were out. It was outside last night! How come you didn't see it when you came home? – I blushed and I cursed myself in silence I turned to look at him with a pleading look.

- Don't be so rude, I was nervous. It's my first important day since I came here, you know, new faces and new classes. I've enough reasons for being distracted.

- Of course you have and you'd better hurry up if you don't want to arrive when classes had already started.

I cleared the table quickly and did the washing up in a new speed record, grabbed my bag and walked towards the door.

- I'm ready and waiting for you! –When I opened the door I stared frozen at the "car". It wasn't a car at all; a beautiful red jeep was in front of my amazed eyes. – Wow, Emmet. It's… cool.

- I knew you'd like it! – He jumped in and opened the door for me. We arrived pretty quickly and I could feel breakfast twisting in my aching stomach I tried to calm myself, I'd a few more hours before I'd to confront my nightmare and sweet dream. I thanked Emmet before hurrying into the building.

I was studying Literature, I loved reading and it would be a good way to know more books and to begin analyzing them. I entered my grammar class and sat down in the last unoccupied seat I could find. Seconds later a blonde and tall guy sat next to me.

- Hi! This is the grammar class, isn't it? - I heard his voice but it took me a few seconds to realize he was actually talking to me. I turned around totally embarrassed to look at him.

- I think so, if not we're both mistaken. at least I won't feel so silly. – I smiled and he smiled me back.

- First day in University? – I nodded and his smile grew, as if he wanted to help me calm down a little bit, incredibly as it may sound it helped a lot.

- Yes, the very first. Isn't it yours too? – He took out his notebook and shook his head.

- No, it's not. I'd already studied Philosophy and by the way, my name is Jasper Cullen.

- Cullen? – I knew it'd been a whisper but he looked at me curiously but I turned my gaze to my own notebook.

I'd always said I suffer from bad luck, but at that moment I knew I was the luckiest person in the world when the professor made his entrance.

The class started and the engines of my brain started working as well. Was he related to Edward in some way? I gave him a quickly glimpse and turned even at more speed before he could caught me. He didn't look like Edward, well maybe in his skin color, they were both so pale and they both had green eyes, that was all.

- So… what's your name? – Jasper asked me as we were heading to our next class.

- I'm Bella Swan.

- Are you related with Emmet Swan, the football player?

- He's my brother. – I replied proudly. We were just in front of the classroom when I heard a very well known voice calling me and I felt my blood leaving my face.

- Bella! How are you? – I felt a body clinging from my neck and I nearly fall down, but Jasper was so gently to grab my sister and apart her from me when I was nearly facing the floor.

- Jasper, this is my sister Alice. – I told him when I manage to breathe regularly again.

- Hello, Alice. I'm Jasper. – He took her hand in his and kissed its back. I almost choked again. Jasper was flirting my sister! And she was just smiling at him, not telling him to back off as she'd probably have done if he was anyone else.

We finally made our way into classes when we saw the professor coming. Luckily, the whole Jasper and Alice scene made me forgot why I'd been so nervous the whole morning. I was sure Alice liked Jasper, if not she wouldn't even had smiled; I bit anxiously my lips planning how to put them together.

- You have a mad look, you know? – Jasper whispered making me jump. – Where is your head? I'm pretty sure not in Medieval literature…

I shushed him but I smiled anyway. He was nice, a real gentleman, perfect for my sweet sister. He gave me an uncertain smile and turned his attention to class again, I soon followed him.

- I'm hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria. Are you coming with me?

- Sure, I'm so hungry I could eat the first person that comes to my sight.

- I'm sure I don't want you to kill my brother. – I followed his gaze and saw my bronze haired boy rushing towards us.

- Your… brother? – My heart started pumping loudly again and I gave a large breath.

- Hey, Jas. Making new friends? – I felt his green eyes were piercing me, and without noticing it I move backwards, leaving Jasper between us.

- Why not? Bella, he's my brother Edward. Edward, this is Bella.

- Nice to meet you, Bella. – He smiled at me and I made an awful attempt to retrieve the gesture. – You're so lucky to have such a beautiful lady as your classmate.

It took me just a second to turn pink. He seemed to be taken pleasure because of that simple thing and I let out a silent sigh.

- Well Jas, I've to go. Have a nice day you two! – He walked closely to me, and while I was son concentrated in feeling his arm touching mine I realized he was placing something in my hand, a piece of paper.

- Jasper… I need to go the toilet.

- Ok, I'll be at the queue.

- I'll meet you there!

I escaped from the cafeteria, leaned against a wall and opened the paper while shacking.

_Lincoln street 3445 16 p.m. _

Well Isabella, I told myself, time to make your dream come true.

* * *

** I really hope this chap is clearer. Thanks for the reviews and for reding! See you soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine**

Chapter four

He was waiting for me, it was easy to notice. He opened the door without even letting me rang the bell.

- Hello, Isabella. How are you? – He asked me with a sweet smile on his face. I couldn't believe my eyes, certainly he was not the same Edward Cullen I was looking for and maybe this was his innocent and gentleman twin.

Of course I didn't express my doubts out loud.

- So... How was your first day? –I sat down on the same couch again and he offered me something to drink. Something was very wrong with this guy.

- Hum… I'd like a glass of water, I'm thirsty. – His eyes glimpsed in a weird way and he smiled in a much more cynically. He disappeared and I looked around. Last time I'd been there my attention was focused in avoiding passing out, which I managed fairly well. It was a big apartment mainly painted in withe, with huge windows and wooden furniture. I really liked it. – So… Do you live here on your own? – I asked when he handed me the glass.

-Not really… I live with my family mostly, but this is my little escape.

- Do Jasper have some little escape like this also? - I was astonished. Too huge and too expensive just to use it as a hiding place sometimes.

- Ehm… no. He has a house in New York. So when he feels like running away he really does.

A house in New York? Hell… I'd to ask him if I could go and visit sometime…

Edward sat down in front of me and took a sip from his glass. Orange juice again. My stomach began aching and I took a deep breath, I couldn't act so childishly if I wanted to be taken seriously.

- Have you read the rules?

- I have and I accept them. – I hurried answering and he smiled.

- Do you, Isabella? Are you sure you want to do this? – When I was about to answer he shushed me-. I won't ask you this again. There'll not be a second chance. Take it or leave it. If you want then follow me, if you don't… you know where the door is.

As soon as he finished saying that, he left through the corridor.

Was it really what I wanted? Perhaps not. I was too shy and too innocent at that time to really know what I wanted. Like I have already said, I knew I wanted him. I wanted his lips on mine and his hands all over my body. I knew I wanted to get up in the morning and see his smiling face next to mine.

If I have to tell you the truth at that time I didn't give it much of a thought and nearly ran behind him.

Only one door was opened, his bedroom's door.

- Come in. – He ordered, and I followed. This room doubled the size of mine and every little detail in it was just… amazing. – So… Isabella, you'll have to show me if you're good enough for me now.

I gulped. I was terrified; I knew I wasn't enough for him. How could I be? I knew nothing about all the dominant and submissive thing and I wasn't necessarily beautiful.

- How? –I could feel my voice trembling and he stood behind me, his hot breath making me even more stressed.

- Just be my slave, Isabella. I want nothing more from you. This is the arrange, - he turned me around and continued- you're going to be completely mine. You're going to do whatever I want and in return I promise I'll take care of you, I'll satisfy any desire you have, any need. I'll not be just your lover, I'll be your tutor and your everything.

I panicked. His slave? Was he crazy? But then again looked into those eyes and I growled, angry with myself.

- Ok. Will I have to call you Sir or Master, or your Highness or some ridicule title?

- Master sounds pretty good in your voice. – His voice was low and so damn sexy. – Undress yourself, Isabella.

- Wha… What? – I tried to run from his embrace but he just hold me in place.

- Are you questioning me? – I opened my mouth to protest but the look on his face told me to just shut up if I wanted to start nicely.

- No. – I blushed.

- No what? – He grabbed me tighter.

- No, Master.

- Better. Now undress. – I'd never felt so ashamed in my whole life. I took off my t shirt and then the jeans followed its way to the ground. I could feel his eyes fixed on me even though I kept my eyes on the ground. When it was time to completely undress me I wished against hope that he would be horny, if he was maybe I wouldn't look too common to him. – I want you to sit down on the bed and to look at me.

I thought it couldn't get worse so I sat down as he indicated and made my way to his eyes. They had a strange shine and I smiled for myself. Maybe he was aroused after all…

- Lick your lips and give me your hands, Isabella. – This sounded very weird, even if this was the strangest situation I had never been into. He saw my surprise and laughed a little. – Just do it.

And I just did it. Feeling ridiculous and well… exposed.

- Now dress and leave. I want to see you online at 8 p.m. – He took my hands in his and when I was standing he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Well, hi again! And forgive me for taking so long to update! I was stucked... so thanks forthe reviews and favorties! Enjoy!**


End file.
